Welcome To Silent Hill
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: En mis sueños mas oscuros, tu siempre apareces, como entrar al pueblo que todo lo traga?, como salir de el?, por que te has ido?, acaso ya no me amas?, por que no puedo verte?, no me tortures más, Donde estas?, dime donde estas....
1. Chapter 1

Primero que Nada Hola holita xD...etto los personages de Naruto no son míos y Naruto menos ya que es de Sasuke xD, Tampoco los personages de Silent Hill ni sus lyricas son mías wherever solo el fic y s escrito es mío y de mi loca mentesita, espero les guste este lindo Fic ya que me gusto mucho a mi, juju y sin mas que decir les dejo con algunas cosillas y luego la historia.

Personages

Naruto:...Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara, Rock Lee.

Silent Hill 1,2 :...Dahlia Gillespie, Lisa Garland, Dr. Kaufman, Cybil Benet, Laura, Angela Orozco...

Categorias:... Universo Alterno, Horror, Angustia, Lemon, Violación, Tortura, Romance, Muerte de personages.

o y homofobicos abstenganse, ya que aquí todos son Gays...bueno menos los personages de Silent hill...a excepcion de uno...ya veran xD

----------------oooooooooooooooooooooo

Donde estas, por que no puedo verte...a veces te escucho, pero eso no me basta, dame una señal, que necesito para que vuelvas,...acaso ya no me amas, acaso nunca me amaste,...por que me has dejado..Naruto...

Naruto...Naruto un cuerpo en la cama mojaba las sabanas del sudor, a pesar del frío que hacía, se daba vueltas en ella, las sabanas caían con desesperación al suelo helado, mientras el infierno se carcomía a un pelinegro que ahora comenzaba a desesperarse en su propio sueño, en sus propias palabras, en la imagen del que antes había sido su pareja y que hace 2 años había desaparecido misteriosamente

// "sueño" ///

un joven rubio de unos 18 años posaba sensualmente junto a otro de mayor altura a la de el, de tez aperlada y cabello castaño, los flash de las cámaras digitales que estaban frente a ellos y a sus lados, les daban de lleno pero al ya estar acostumbrados eso no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo, tras las cámaras y hombres que las ponían a funcionar, unos ojos negros miraban con recelo las poses y rostros de satisfacción que el rubio y el castaño se dedicaban, el dueño de aquellos maravillosos ojos, era otro joven de tez blanca y cabello negro, portando una camisa blanca abierta a medio pecho, y unos pantalones negros los cuales se ajustaban sutilmente en sus piernas, estaba sentado en una silla de esas tipo director color negro, y que de hecho tenía su nombre en letras blancas "Sasuke Uchiha",mordía parte del lápiz hasta que las ultimas dos fotografías terminaron, se levanto de la silla aplaudiendo al igual que los fotógrafos y todos los demás, el rubio se fue acercando hacia el, con cierto caminar felino

y tu que haces aquí?, que no deberías estar trabajando? rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus largos y estilizados brazos para atraer el cuerpo del pelinegro hacia el y besarlo en los labios casi de forma devoradora, hasta que por necesidad de aire tuvieron que separarse

pues vine a verte, o acaso no puedo? el mas alto sonríe seductoramente

claro que puedes, pero si sigues faltando así a tu trabajo conseguirás que te despidan.

O vamos, hay mucha gente que me necesita y me esperaría días, así que no te preocupes por eso.

El joven Sasuke Uchiha era un muy famoso abogado, que defendía principalmente a los criminales, junto con un gran bufete de abogados siendo el, el mas reconocido, pues había logrado sacar a los mas peligrosos criminales, aunque claro, todo por una gran paga y por cierto trabajillo temporal para los criminales a los que sacaba, mientras su pareja era un famoso modelo de revistas de pornografía gay y se retrataba por ende con cualquier chico que le pusieran y estos estaban mas que felices de ello, pues el salir con Naruto en portada era como hablar con dios frente a frente, por eso cada que Naruto tenía sesión que era unas 4 veces a la semana su amado y algo celoso novio estaba ahí según el para cuidarle

Claro amor le beso nuevamente para después soltarle y caminar hacia el chico castaño que momentos antes había posado con el, este se ponía nervioso mientras el rubio lo halagaba con comentarios, su novio lo miraba pero, de momentos el cuarto que desde el principio había sido de tonos blancos y azules cambiaba a una completa oscuridad, todos desaparecían a excepción de el rubio quien aún parecía seguir hablando con el castaño aunque este no estuviera ya, después se volteo hacia el y comenzó a caminar a su dirección de repente la camisa blanca totalmente desabrochada que en esos momentos llevaba comenzaba a teñirse de rojo saliendo la cascada roja desde la garganta pero en vez de irse como mandaría la gravedad hacia su pecho la sangre parecía tomar otros rumbos manchando las blancas mangas y escurriendo el vital liquido por sus dedos, aún así Naruto caminaba sonriente hacia Sasuke

Na..Naruto...

este comenzaba a tartamudear y se alejaba un poco para que el rubio no se le acercara más, pero en momentos se quedo en Shok mirando con horror como el suelo cambiaba a cada paso tras el rubio volviéndose como rendijas oxidadas, su amado estiraba su mano hacia Sasuke pero esta parecía caerse en pedazos dedo por dedo, dejando a vista la carne latiente de cada uno, desde su frente se hacía una extraña herida de la cual brotaba aún mas sangre cayendo por el entrecejo directo a los lagrimales dando cierta ilusión de que el joven lloraba sangre, así y poco a poco la tez aperlada iba cambiando manchándose completamente de sangre, dejando en vista la latiente carne tras la piel que se le desprendía cual leproso, más aún así sin borrar la sonrisa angelical que ante tanto color carmesí parecía volverse la de un psicópata

NO NARUTO!!

de sobresalto el pelinegro se levanto de la cama, respirando agitadamente y con su brazo a lo largo de su rostro como si hubiese tratado de evitar el contacto de la mano del rubio con su rostro ... bajo el brazo tembloroso, al igual que su quijada y sus labios, comenzó a sentir frío, el sudor y la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana lo "congelaban" por completo, pero eso no le pareció importar pues no se movió para nada de aquella posición ni siquiera cuando de sus ojos los únicos que se mantenían caliente cayeron las cristalinas lagrimas advirtiendo que eran de terror y desesperación al no poder haber hecho nada, y al ser tan cobarde,... lentamente bajo su brazo de frente de su rostro para después llevar sus manos a su cabeza y jalar desesperadamente sus cabellos¿Dónde se encontraba Naruto¿Cuándo fue que desapareció¿Por qué lo soñaba de esa manera¿acaso había muerto ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba esas bromas cada noche al dormir?,... se volvió a acostar, no le importaba lo mojado de la cama por su sudor, necesitaba dormir aún así fuesen otros pocos minutos, necesitaba conciliar el sueño, cada día se veía mas pálido, y ojeroso, con menos energía, y capacidad para pensar bien las cosas, había faltado ya casi una semana completa a su trabajo,.y seguía siendo por su rubio, aunque esta vez fuese el que le daba sus peores pesadilla, ya sea ensangrentándose, o desmembrándose poco a poco siempre podía asegurarse el soñar con el

Continuara...

si se confunden en algunas cosas, no se mortifiquen que asi sera en todo el fic xD...aun asi espero les haya gustado y manden sus opiniones osease Reviews ahora si chayito.


	2. Recuerdos

TIN TIN TIN el despertador color negro con unos grandes números en colores azules que marcaban las 7:00 AM sonaba con fervor tratando de despertar a su dueño quien estaba aún dormido y con una almohada en su cara tapándole de los rayos del sol, pero por ende no logrando callar en sus oídos el ruido escandaloso del aparato ese, una de sus manos salió de entre las sabanas para dejarse caer con fuerza en el gran botón de apagado / encendido para apagar la alarma, volvió a esconder la mano bajo la sabana para después de minutos decidirse a levantar y empezar un nuevo día, se quito la almohada del rostro dejando ver el abrir de dos enormes ojos color negro y "encima" de cada uno de ellos unas cejas pobladas y realmente oscuras que hacían también el juego con su cabello del mismo color

Ummm...pero que flojera decía en voz alta como si tratase de que alguien mas le escuchara en fin, se levanto dejándose ver tal y como lo dios lo había traído al mundo, para cubrirse solo con sus chanclas parte de la piel de sus pies, y casi en rastra caminar hacia el baño, para darse una buen baño frío, ese joven era Rock Lee un joven de 19 años y a corta edad ya era un famoso fotógrafo quien era quien había captado la mayoría de imágenes de el rubio quien era o había sido su amigo y por el cual había conocido al abogado Sasuke Uchiha

muy bien muchachas así, listas, 1, 2, 3 el flash de una cámara digital se disparo tomando en imagen a dos hermosas mujeres una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello castaño, ambas completamente desnudas y en poses muy comprometedoras

ahora Lidia toma de los hombros a Anise y tu Anise tómala de la cintura, péguense mas por favor...así ahora alas tres se besan, bien...1,2,3 las mujeres hicieron lo indicado, para al dispararse el flash de la cámara tomar la imagen de ambas en un apasionante beso ...bien serán todas por hoy, pueden irse

desde las 6:00 de la mañana una pelirrosa hacía su trabajo, tomar fotos de jovencitas que no pasaran de los 18 a 20 años para una muy solicitada revistas para el publico lesbico / Gay, que tomaba cada vez mas fuerza, ella era Sakura Haruno una joven de 20 años, de piel aperlada y dos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales parecían resaltar en contra de la rosada cabellera que tenía y que caía con sutileza en sus hombros desnudos gracias a la ropa que portaba, un vestidillo rosa que le llegaba a 4 dedos encima de las rodillas y que iba pegado a su cuerpo resaltando así una figura no muy desarrollada con lo cual se le daba un aire de inocencia, la joven comenzó a caminar para apagar los enormes focos los cuales alumbraban a sus modelos, escucho a unos segundos el cerrar de las puertas, las jóvenes que momentos antes había fotografiado, sonrío y antes de apagar una ultima luz encendió la cámara la cual tenía entre sus manos, checaría las imágenes una tras una, no solo de esas jóvenes si no de otras mas que hace casi 3 semanas antes había tomado, iba una tras otra y su rostro mostraba el interés y el gusto por ese trabajo tan bueno que tenía y que le encantaba

vaya si que todas salen hermosas,...bien..muy bien...un momento regreso unas 3 imágenes atrás y al tener la que quería sus ojos se abrieron cual platos

no...no puede ser, quien hizo esto, quien! grito mirando a su alrededor, lo único ahí era ella y maniquíes así como vestidos y otras cosas para las modelos

...esto no puede ser posible sus manos temblaban y de sus ojiverdes una lagrima amenazaba con caer, y es que la imagen que veía era de su exnovia la cual había desaparecido hace 2 años, junto con el novio de uno de sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha

por que...quien hizo esta broma en la imagen aparecía una joven rubia de hermosos ojos azules, quien posaba coquetamente a la cámara y con una sonrisa de picardía llevando una falda morada y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color pegados a su cuerpo y a diferencia de la pelirrosa mostrando un cuerpo más desarrollado

esto es imposible,... apago la cámara y antes de salir de aquel cuarto tomo unas llaves que colgaban en una repisa encima de una mesilla de madera, apago la luz y salió de la habitación para con esas llaves abrir en doble vuelta la puerta de un camerino el cual solía visitar casi siempre antes de irse, ya fuera para limpiar o pasar un tiempo ahí lamentándose, creyó cerrar la puerta tras de si y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas rotatorias de color negro, un enorme espejo la reflejaba al igual que su enorme tristeza al posar su mirada en cada uno de las diferentes fotos que en el estaban pegadas, en la mesa larga bajo el espejo habían pinturas, collares, pulseras y demás cosas que la dueña de ese camerino solía usar

Ino...Naruto acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos una de las fotos donde sus demás amigos, su exnovia, Naruto y ella aparecían sonrientes y con ropa en color rojo pues era una foto que había sido tomada en la Navidad y todos estaban felices ...por que nos dejaron.?...

detuvo una lagrima que caía por sus mejillas, no permitirá que llegase mas abajo, pero a los segundos de limpiarla fue interrumpida en pensamientos y sollozos por el abrir de la puerta y el entrar de un chico al cuarto

Lee...que se enjugaba las ultimas gotillas de agua para después ver al pelinegro quien se sentaba en otra de las sillas haces aquí?

Vine a visitarte...que sucede Sakura, por que lloras.? pregunto con tono de tristeza el joven quien portaba un pantalón verde con caída tipo campana y una camisa del mismo color con medio pecho al descubierto

Recuerdos...y una cruel broma que me hicieron. respondió aún mas triste

Que tipo de broma.?

Mírala por ti mismo prendió la cámara nuevamente para parcela al joven quien se quedo con su boca entreabierta ante lo que sus enormes ojos negros veían la memoria es nueva,...alguien hizo eso...

Alguien sin sentimientos de seguro dijo en tono molesto el joven toma, esto es imperdonable.

le entrego la cámara la cual enseguida fue apagada

aún...siento, que sigue viva. dijo la joven

Sakura...mira hay fue interrumpido ahora el ante el sonido de el pase de otra persona a aquel lugar, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse en ese camerino

Sasuke,...hola...que te trae por aquí? la joven en un movimiento de su mano invito al joven a sentarse también

Sigo soñando con el se sentó y se llevo sus manos a su cabeza ...estoy cansado de esto, casi no e logrado conciliar el sueño.

Esto es como si el destino nos llamase a seguir buscando.

ambos jóvenes miraron al de cejas pobladas

que quieres decir con eso. el abogado soltó su cabello para algo más relajado mirarlo

me he comprado una camioneta nueva, y deseo estrenarla mas que nada en grandes recorridos...así que agito sus manos suavemente viajemos nuevamente a la ciudad de Braham,...les parece.

De que servirá?, dijo la pelirrosa buscamos a semanas de que desaparecieran, y no los encontramos, mandamos ayuda y nada...por que crees que los encontraríamos ahora?

Por que?,...eso es fácil, han tenido sueños miro al pelinegro y una imagen miro a la joven es casualidad, así lo quiero ver, nada perdemos con ir.

...entonces vayamos... dijo Sasuke quien se levanto de la silla ...dicen que...la esperanza muere al ultimo,...y no quiero que Naruto muera con ella.

la joven asintió y se levanto

si,...tienes razón, los encontraremos. el de las enormes cejas se levanto también

pues vayámonos entonces, los tres salieron de aquella habitación, no sin antes que Sakura viese la imagen de la joven en el espejo por ultima vez

CONTINUARA...


	3. Esperanzas

No saben que juzgaremos a los ángeles, No saben que algún día los justos juzgaremos al mundo.

Una camioneta Dodge Nitro en color rojo, un Fiat Bravo 4 puertas en color azul, y un Audi R8 en color negro llegaban a una casa de las zonas mas privilegiadas de ciudad Konoha, la casa era de 2 pisos y de un lindo color blanco, con su pequeño jardín enfrente lleno de flores y un vivo pasto verde, los dos carros se estacionaban en parte de la cochera que se ubicaba a un lado derecho de el jardín, y tras un Corvette C6 en color rojo y la camioneta se estaciono frente la casa y tras otra camioneta una Lincoln MKX en color platinado, una persona bajaba de cada mueble, y se adentraba por el camino de piedra gris hacia la casa uno de ellos toco el timbre, siendo advertidos por una voz de que en momentos se les abriría, y así en segundos la puerta les fue abierta por un hombre albino, de estatura alta, tez blanca, ojos negros aunque uno era cubierto por un parche oscuro con una calaverita pirata bordada en el, el hombre vestía de camisa manga larga y cuello alto en color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, respondía al nombre de Kakashi Hatake, con su estado civil soltero y de unos 28 años, era un corredor de motocross ganador 7 veces desde los 15 años de la copa de oro 4 de plata y 2 de bronce

Adelante muchachos

dijo sonriente dejando pasar a los 3 jóvenes, tal vez se pregunten como un corredor de motocross tiene tal relación con esos chicos, pues todo gracias a el abogado Uchiha quien le saco de una demanda en su contra por participar en una pelea donde fue que perdió la visión de su ojo izquierdo, el interior de la casa era de un tipo rustico, muebles de madera con formas raras por doquier, en colores cafés y por ende lo único no de madera eran los sillones, camas y demás cosas cómodas, fueron dirigidos especialmente a la sección del minibar donde había otra persona ahí sentadito en una de las sillas rotatorias, girándose hacia ellos

Hola Sakura, Lee,...Ototo dijo al ultimo quien solo movió un poco la cabeza que los trae a los humildes aposentos de Hatake.

el nombrado sonrío levantando la tabla que impedía el paso al minibar para después volverla a bajar y comenzar a preparar bebidas para sus "invitados"

venimos a pedirles ayuda.

hablo rapidamente la pelirrosa, lo que dejo algo aturdidos a ambos hombres, o si, el de antes era Uchiha Itachi un hombre de unos 24 años tez aperlada y ojos negros, tenía cierto parecido con su hermano Sasuke solo que este llevaba su cabello más largo y en una coleta, vestía con una camisa blanca en manga larga y con el cuello levantando, y unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, el era escritor de novelas románticas

a...y que tipo de ayuda? pregunto el del parche quien ya les entregaba sus bebidas a cada uno

a quien necesitamos matar esta vez? dijo Itachi con cierto tono irónico bebiendo un poco de su bebida

no, no hay que matar a nadie esta vez respondió Lee siguiendo el juego ...lo que sucede es que..

vamos a buscar a Naruto e Ino...

interrumpió Sasuke tanto el peliblanco como el pelinegro mayor se vieron al mismo tiempo para después volver a ver a los jóvenes

...creí que ya se habían resignado... dijo Itachi siendo merecedor de una mirada molesta por parte de su hermano menor

eso nunca Itachi, ...se que Naruto esta aún vivo miro con desgane la bebida amarillenta en su vaso ...lo presiento.

Tu piensas igual Sakura la nombrada asintió

Pero esta vez dijo Lee tomaremos el camino corto, que ellos tomaron, y por el cual a nosotros no nos permitieron pasar la ultima vez que les buscamos.

Y que te hace pensar que esta vez los dejaran pasar por Silent Hill? pregunto el peliblanco con cierto tono de sarcasmo

Pues, que en la madrugada es muy difícil que los policías sigan resguardando ese lugar, sonrío el cejudo ...y que esta vez tenemos al monstruo perfecto para esa misión.

Al monstruo perfecto ambos hombres preguntaron al unísono

Hai, mi linda camioneta derivara la cerca que prohíbe el paso como si fuera el sacudir de un diente de León.

Presumido ¬¬ dijo Itachi bueno, pues,...mientras que aran?

Acaso estas idiota? dijo el Uchiha menor recibiendo mirada por parte de su hermano y los de más presentes ya desde horita partiremos, siempre tardamos mucho en llegar si quiera a la gasolinera que se encuentra a poco de Brahams / Silent Hill.

Bueno, esa bien, pero no te erices gatito. dijo en burla el mayor

Pues andando, por que si no me da huevita. advirtió el peliblanco

las 5 personas se levantaron y salieron del lugar el ultimo al salir fue Kakashi ya que tuvo que acomodar unas cosas y por ende cerrar la casa, el tenía las esperanzas de ver a cierto chico que había viajado con Naruto e Ino puesto que era su representante quien sabe tal vez y chance lo lograría ver de nuevo aunque este no le dirigiese la palabra como casi siempre solía haberlo hecho

2 muebles fueron los que salieron de esa casa, la camioneta Dodge y la Lincoln, en la primera iban Sakura, Sasuke y Lee este al volante, y en la 2da que por cierto iba tras de ellos iban Itachi y Kakashi este ultimó manejando, así y después de unos horas y tal como lo había dicho el abogado, la noche no tardo en llegar y ellos apenas y estaban llegando a la gasolinera

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street, She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?", Oh! uh huh cantaba según el, el pelinegro al volante haciendo reír a sus acompañantes pues aunque estuviese tras el volante el se movía

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey), Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here), Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea), Creole lady Marmalade por el coro ahora lo mismo comenzaban a hacer la chica y el otro aunque este ultimo un poco menos en su movimiento, pero como Lee trataba de hacer la voz aguda

al fin llegaban ya a la gasolinera y Lee se detenía a echar un poco a la camioneta pues se le había olvidado ese mismo día echarle y esta ya le estaba avisando de su falta

Hey Lady Marmalade dijo Itachi bajando el vidrio y llamando a el cejudo que van a hacer?

Voy a echar gasolina...se me olvido echarle en la mañana. Uu

Umm parrandero desgraciado, el pelinegro río algo apenado bueno nosotros nos adelantaremos mientras, los esperaremos ya en el pueblo de acuerdo,...mmm..

volteo a ver a Kakashi quien decía algo cosa que Lee no podía escuchar muy bien, nuevamente el pelinegro miro a el otro

dice Kaka que ...se quedo unos momentos callado para después reír jajaja,...Kaka...jaja el pelinegro le metió un golpe en la cabeza haciéndole callar ...sooo...después por que tengo mala memoria e ¬¬...etto a si, dice que les vamos a esperar cerca,...a frente a un restaurante...el único de color amarillito.

A esta bien, ...ahí iremos. sin mas el pelinegro subió el vidrio y así siguieron el camino ...o pero...es de noche no veremos...

hablo el joven pero de nada pues por ende los otros ya no le escucharían para nada aparte de que iban emocionados cantando El tango de Roxane

bueno, no importa...

camino hacia la tienda donde pagaría la gasolina pero se detuvo ante el escuchar de los motores de una moto que se acercaba a el lugar, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de l misma tienda, de ella bajaba un policía de tez aperlada, eso era lo único que podía identificar el chico aparte claro de su vestimenta de cuero azul oscuro, el policía al sentir la mirada volteo hacia el chico quien rapidamente volvió en si no fuese a ser que ante su anonación el hombre sospechase algo así que en paso tranquilo y mostrando tranquilidad siguió caminando adentrándose a la tienda aunque sin lograr abrir el mismo la puerta pues el policía lo había hecho por el dándole el pase primero

...demonios... expreso la Haruno asomándose discretamente por la ventanilla de la camioneta espero que lee se relaje y no lo descubra el policía.

No tiene por que descubrirnos, dijo el Uchiha quien en brazos cruzados y los pies estirados libremente por todo el asiento trasero en el que iba miraba la escena ...no creo que Lee sea tan estúpido.

De vuelta en la tienda el pelinegro se acercaba con la cajera

voy a pagar la gasolina...10 por favor le entrego el pelinegro 50 dólares a la mujer

que numero es? el joven miro hacia afuera

el 5... la joven marco en la maquina para abrir el cajón y comenzar a tomar la feria

buenas noches elevo un poco su mirada para saludar al policía quien ya se ponía tras Lee teniendo en su mano un pan de canela y en la otra una bebida energizante ...es nuevo verdad.?

Lee volteo hacia el policía para no darle la espalda este le miro unos segundos para después volver a la muchacha

así es su tono de voz era algo grave y sería, a Lee le dio cierto nervio ante esa voz que a la vez le había gustado, sus ojinegros miraron la placa de el policía soy el oficial Gaara ... dijo mirándole este rapidamente elevo su vista pero no pudo ver los ojos escondidos tras los lentes negros

pues es un gusto tenerlo aquí oficial Gaara. dijo la mujer entregando ya el cambio y ticket a Lee

muchas gracias. dijo Rock al recibir el dinero compermiso. hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el policía para después salir

de nada..vuelva pronto. respondió amigable la joven, mientras el policía solo miraba al otro irse algo nervioso

demonios, demonios, ya la cague el pelinegro casi quería volar hacia la camioneta, ya al llegar a esta se adentro rapidamente al mueble

así, y como se supone que le echaras gasolina. ¬¬

huy gracias por hacer el favor

respondió al Uchiha algo molesto, así volviéndose a bajar de la camioneta, echar la gasolina y dar la gracias a Kami por que esa maquina era rápida

...larguémonos ya encendió el mueble y salieron de esa gasolinera, el policía apenas salía de la tienda, pero no tardo mucho en abordar su motocicleta

que paso Lee por que tan nervioso dijo la pelirrosa acaso te puso nervioso el policiíta?

el joven se sonrojo casi de inmediato para después negar con fervor

no, no, no es eso...déjenme en paz

ambos tanto como la pelirrosa como el Uchiha se comenzaron a reír del joven, quien no queriéndoles escuchar prendió el radio subiéndole a una canción tipo balada

_A letter to my future self, am I still happy, I begin  
Have I grown up pretty? Is daddy still a good man?  
Am I still friends with Colleen? I'm sure that I'm still laughing  
Aren't I, aren't I...?_

Hey there to my future-self, if you forget how to smile  
I have this to tell you, remember it once in a while  
Ten years ago, your past-self prayed for your happiness  
Please don't lose hope...

Ambos jóvenes callaron ante la hermosa voz que interpretaba esa melodía, y el Uchiha solo comenzó a pensar, esa canción la había dedicado el rubio a el, en su 2do aniversario como novios, y la pelirrosa pensaba también solo que en su novia, mientras quien iba al volante ponía atención al camino, así ninguno de los tres se percataba que les iban siguiendo, en minutos pasaban el anuncio en color verde donde estaba grabado Brahams y bajo de ello Silent Hill ambos en color blanco donde este ultimo indicaba el camino hacia la izquierda por ende tomando esta opción

Oh, oh what a pair me and you, put here to feel joy not be blue  
Sad times and bad times see them through  
Soon we will know if it's for real   
What we both feel

Casi al instante de esta opción unas sirenas se escucharon, era tan fuerte su sonido que aparte de los colores azul y rojo, lograron tomar atención de los que abordaban la camioneta

Demonios, es el. dijo Lee algo alterado ..que hago?

Continúale, no falta mucho hablo el Uchiha, Sakura solo miraba por el retrovisor

Though I can't know for sure, how things worked out for us  
No matter how hard it gets, you have to realize  
We weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry  
We were made for being happy, so be happy  
For me, for you, please...

la cerca comenzaba a divisarse, estaba cerrada

// creí que ya habían pasado por aquí // pensó Lee, acelerando para pasar la cerca rapidamente CRASH!! Fue el sonido de la cerca al ser golpeada y al reventársele las cadenas por el chocar de la camioneta en ella y antes de que se cerrasen el policía les paso aumento su velocidad poniéndose a lado de la camioneta

ten mucho cuidado Lee dijo Sakura al ver la acción del policía quien con una mano hacia señas de que se detuvieran aunque no lo hacía por mucho pues a tal velocidad le sería fácil perder el control

pero que?,...el radio se esta volviendo loco

Oh, oh what a pair me and you, put here to feel joy not be blue  
Sad times and bad times see them through  
Soon we will know if it's for real   
What we both feel

dijo Lee pues la señal comenzaba a perderse ante las enormes colinas que se levantaban a su lado izquierdo cerca de el policía, Sasuke se estiro y apago la radio

Deténganse!!!

escucharon los 3 perfectamente al momento en que voltearon a ver al policía, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos pues el hombre de un momento a otro miraba hacia al frente y torcía los manubrios hacia la derecha no alcanzando a esquivarse de la cola de la camioneta dándose de lleno en esta el sonido fue duro y seco asustando a los 3 el Uchiha se giro Sakura miro por el retrovisor al igual que Lee y con horro miraban como el policía salía volando" cayendo hacia abajo de la colina mientras la moto se arrastraba un poco para después detenerse

Lee cuidado! Sakura quien ya había vuelto su vista hacia al frente noto como una silueta se cruzaba a unos metros por enfrente de ellos Sasuke rapidamente se trato de poner el cinturón, Lee giro el volante tratando de no golpear a la persona Sasuke se fue de lado golpeándose con la puerta

Sasuke!!! el grito de horror de la chica al ver como su compañero salía lanzado de la camioneta al abrírsela la puerta advertía al otro de esto quien sintiendo el frío aire pegarle en la espalda freno de golpe dándose con el volante en el rostro en seco y lastimándose la espalda, solo escucho el romper de el vidrió delantero y el claxon unos pocos segundos para después ya no saber nada

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy  
We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy  
We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...


	4. Hometown

La espesa oscuridad no permitía ver mas haya de su sombra y lo que se proyectaba con las luces de la camioneta, dos sombras se dibujaban en el una era mas alta que la otra ya que se movía de un lado a otro mientras la otra se mantenía quieta

...ya tranquilízate, ya no han de tardar.

Pero es que ya demoraron mucho, ...los abran detenido?

Quien?

Un policía que se yo ...malditos mocosos, me desesperan, siempre haciendo su santa voluntad.

decía el pelinegro con furia a lo que el peliblanco completamente relajado solo le escuchaba

Súbete, iremos a buscarlos.

hizo caso de las palabras del peliblanco para después de abrocharse el cinturón cruzarse de brazos y mirar a su lado derecho y al frente continuamente

vamos Itachi, ellos ya están grandes, ya saben cuidarse por si solos, y arreglárselas con el policía, ...recuerda que además Sasuke es abogado, no creo que rompan las leyes.

¬¬ se ve que aun no los conoces del todo bien,...

Kakashi suspiro resignado ante el comportamiento del Uchiha mayor quien se llevaba una mano a su pecho

es que...tengo un mal presentimiento Kakashi.

el nombrado le miro

tranquilo,...todo estará bien.

fijo su vista al frente las luces delanteras comenzaron a dibujar frente de ellas la silueta de una camioneta varada a orilla de la pequeña cerca metálica que iba en la orilla de la calle iluminada con pequeños foquillos azules para que los conductores vieran el sentido de la calle y sus curvas

detente... dijo Itachi ...

no es la camioneta de Lee.

Lo se,...pero se me hace conocida...detente

el peliblanco obedeció parándose a unos cuantos pasos alejados de la camioneta aquella, las luces alcanzaban a iluminarle mostrando su color amarillo el cual ya estaba algo gastado con algunas manchas mostrando lo oxidado del vehículo, al irse acercando mas pudieron apreciar el cuerpo de alguien sentado en el lugar del piloto

ambos hombres se acercaron con cuidado, hasta lograr ya enfocar bien a la persona que estaba ahí, era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro corto y suelto, con una cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz, sus ropas eran en color café pero estaban algo gastadas, al igual que su imagen, ya que estaba algo flaco, se podían ver las ojeras a pesar de que sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, y sangre seca en partes de su rostro por las heridas pequeñas y grandes de su cuerpo

..pero...si es Iruka

Kakashi rápidamente abrió la puerta para sacar el cuerpo del joven

...Iruka,...Iruka...

le movía suavemente pues este aún mostraba signos de vida ya que su vientre subía y bajaba

mm...no...

el castaño comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, los cuales se veían cansados y mostraban la debilidad del joven en esos momentos, sus pupilas se movían como si buscase algo y no pudiese enfocar el rostro que estaba frente de si

Iruka, Itachi se acerco e hizo a un lado al peliblanco para levantar al castaño

Hey mírame no lograba lo que quería ...Iruka, donde están Ino y Naruto...

apenas terminar de nombrar aquellas personas las pupilas cafés le prestaron atención mirándole fijamente a sus orbes oscuras

Ino...Naruto...no...los he perdido

empujo a Itachi fuertemente al suelo y comenzó a caminar como si buscase volver a el pueblo, mas Kakashi le detuvo Iruka ante el tacto del peliblanco en sus brazos se estremeció del susto y comenzó a gritar

Suéltame, déjame en paz!! trataba de librarse del agarre no quiero ir con ustedes, suéltenme.

Iruka tranquilízate por favor, Iruka Itachi se reincorporaba mirando el forcejeo

No, suéltenme malditos monstruos!!

Kakashi le abrazo por la espalda comenzándole a elevar para llevarlo a su camioneta

NO,...NARUTO, INO!! gritaba desesperado y pataleando NO QUIERO MORIR

el castaño comenzaba a llorar, Itachi habría la puerta para que Kakashi le subiese en la parte trasera

Es inútil! dijo Kakashi lo siento Iruka y sin mas golpeo con su mano la nuca del castaño cayendo este inconsciente

...de que hablaba...

pregunto algo confundido, cuando su atención fue llamada al igual que la de Kakashi por una melodía que se escuchaba en la camioneta amarilla la cual creía había estado apagada

_Él habló de torturas y de almas, __  
__Puedes perder todo lo que tienes.__  
__Rechazó a dar en el pueblo que lo toma todo.__  
__Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad.__  
__Esta película no termina en la forma que siempre queremos,__  
__entonces él grita en la luna.__  
_

_  
__"¡Ella se fue!", y el miedo sobrepasa. Él caminó la milla.__  
__Él caminó solo._

Itachi apago el radio de la camioneta y de paso también a esta, para después adentrarse con Kakashi a la camioneta de este ultimo

__

_Así que __  
__puedes perder todo lo que tienes,__  
__rechazó a dar en el pueblo que lo toma todo.__  
__Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad.__  
__Esta película no termina en la forma que siempre queremos,__  
__entonces él grita en la luna.__  
_

_  
__"¡Ella se fue!", y el miedo sobrepasa. Él caminó la milla.__  
__Él caminó solo.___

Le hablare a Sasuke dijo Itachi a donde lo llevaremos?

...dile que...a un manicomio...no se me ocurre otro lugar.

No importa, te apoyo en ello. Itachi comenzó a dejar mensaje para el celular de su hermano ...Hey...encontramos a Iruka,...pero no había rastros de Ino y Naruto...esta algo raro, háblanos, ya te diré luego donde nos veremos...te felicito hermanito...Naruto seguro te esta esperando.

corto el mensaje y apago el celular

_Cuatro y veinte pájaros muertos, sangran sobre el nido.__  
__No hay tiempo para razones, no tenían alguna muestra de amenaza.__  
__Ahora es muy tarde, muy tarde para mí, este pueblo eventualmente me tomará.__  
__Muy tarde, muy tarde para mí, este pueblo ganará.___

_A través de la niebla llegaron,__  
__criaturas obscuras cantando su terrible canción,__  
__el resto en el bar se rieron de él, sólo sentí movimiento cuando él lo hizo.__  
__Lo encontraron muerto al mero día siguiente, no escuché más historias sobre él,__  
__eso dicen ellos.__  
__Culpamos a la mala suerte por su destino, sólo sentía terror, tan grande...__  
_

Ught... demonios, ... sentía un horrible dolor en su espalda y cabeza ...donde estoy?...

elevo su rostro al blanquecino cielo de donde caían copos de nieve, no había nada a su alrededor,...bueno solo una imponente colina frente a el

_  
__Ella tiene que saber lo que él. __  
__Que algún día, todas las cosas terminarán.__  
__Esa noche nublada, esa luna triste, la muerte busca a sus parecidos.__  
__Mientras los ángeles duermen en interminable oscuridad.__  
__Los muertos buscan pecado._


End file.
